The Two of Us
by WEGWorldPH
Summary: Kirino tried to keep this secret away from Kyousuke. It is a secret that can't be told. This story is about the struggles of the Kousaka family.


Notes: This is my very first fan fiction in this site but technically my second one. I hope that you will really enjoy this one. By the way, this chapter is still waiting for its proof reader. I don't know what had happened to him but nevertheless, my support is on him. Well, sorry in advance because this chapter may contain some grammatical errors and such but I hope you understand the main details of it. Enjoy!

* * *

The Two of Us

Prologue

"Kyousuke, we are waiting for you!"

Kyousuke just realized that he overslept because he played the eroge that Kirino recommended to him last night. Kyousuke opened his eyes and groggily went downstairs for lunch together with his family. He sat on the usual chair beside Kirino and in chorus they recited their prayers in respect for the food.

"Itadakimasu."

Kyousuke then took his first bite. Since Yoshino made it special in this occasion, Kyousuke took his time savouring the food.

"Wow, it's delicious!"

Kyousuke kept eating like a man who did not eat for a thousand of years because Yoshino rarely cooks delicious foods like this. While enjoying the meal, Kyousuke overheard Yoshino telling Kirino to thank her aunt in America because she gave her a five hundred dollar present; she also sent a congratulatory message to her.

"I see. I will thank her immediately via electronic mail after we finish eating."

"By the way Kirino, your aunt suggested that you transfer there in America for secondary and college education."

After hearing that, Kyousuke stopped momentarily waiting for Kirino's reply.

"…It is a good opportunity for me but I don't want to leave Japan. I like it here."

"I agree that it is a good opportunity for her education but we can't leave Kirino all by herself. She is just a child" the overprotected father interrupted.

"But her aunt will take good care of her. No worries" Yoshino replied.

"We are her parents. She is our responsibility. In fact, if we left Kirino out there, she might be pregnant."

"EHHHHH?!"

Kyousuke blurted some food out of his mouth after hearing that."

"What are you saying dad?" Kirino retaliated.

"You know, the western culture is different from ours."

"So? What are you trying to imply?"

"Teenagers are liberated and very uncontrollable in the western culture. Look Kirino, you might be influenced. I can't afford that risk. Just read the news over the internet. Pre-marital sex and teenage pregnancy are rampant in that country. I can't imagine you having a big belly or your legs hanging up in the air in such a young age. "

"WHA-?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Kirino did not know how to react after hearing those things.

Kyousuke banged his head on the table.

"My goodness father, please stop with those graphic nonsense. It's killing me."

"Honey, don't generalize them like that" Yoshino suggested.

"No, I'm not generalizing. I'm just stating the fact that majority of the teenagers out there have vices. They tend to destroy their lives because they lack supervision of their parents."

"You are still generalizing, father."

"Don't get me wrong. Majority is not all!"

* * *

After that wild lunch, Daisuke asked Kirino and her wife to get ready. Immediately, Kirino proceeded to her room to change her dress.

"Mother, let me take a hold of that."

"Thank you, Kyousuke." Yoshino left Kyousuke to do the dishwashing.

"Hey, Kyousuke, do you have any money right now?" Daisuke asked Kyousuke after Yoshino left the kitchen to prepare herself for Kirino's photo shoot this evening.

"Yes of course. It is the daily allowance that mother gave me for school. Why?"

"Be kind enough by buying her a congratulatory gift for her graduation next week".

"I see but I don't have enough money for that."

"That's your problem."

"b-but…"

"No excuses. Be responsible!"

After thirty minutes, Kyousuke finally finished cleaning the kitchen and he decided to take a break in the living room.

He gently closed his eyes.

He pondered what could be the best gift for Kirino on her graduation; he remembered the time when Ayase approached him for help.

"I wish I could call Ayase for help too and I have no idea what to give to Kirino because she has it all."

Suddenly, he realized that Ayase would be graduating also. He thought that this would be the only chance for him to reconcile with her.

_"I really should ask Dad for money. This is a reasonable request"._

"For what?"

"!"

Eventually, Daisuke sat beside him a while ago; Kyousuke blabbered too much causing him not to notice.

"…for Kirino's friend, Ayase. I'm also planning to give her a gift. She is on the same batch with Kirino."

"Oh, Ayase. Kirino's best friend."

"Yes."

"I'll shoulder Ayase's gift so don't worry about it. Concentrate on what you will give to Kirino."

_"Shit. He already had foreseen my plans. There's no way I could save my allowance now."_

"Hai…"

"So you are in good terms with Ayase?"

"Uhh, not really. I only got the chance to meet her because of Kirino. We're not really friends. By the way, why do you know her?"

"Her father is my subordinate at my department. Also, we went on the same high school and college. We have a good relationship with each other."

"I see."

"So that's why Ayase has a habit of calling the police. Her father is a policeman too."

"I think Ayase is a nice girl. Well, you have a second best option besides Manami. It's not a problem to me if you choose her."

_"Oh, the irony..."_

"Give up on that Dad. There's no way that Ayase would go out with me. To be honest, she despises me because of something." Kyousuke hesitated because he had a feeling that Daisuke would pry on this.

"Why? Did you do something wrong to her?"

_"I knew it!"_

"Sort of. It is a misunderstanding between me and her. Nothing serious."

"What kind of misunderstanding?" Daisuke asked.

Just in time, Yoshino, with a camera in hand, called them for a family picture. "Hey, you two, let's take a family picture before we get going."

_"that's close…thanks mom!"_ Kyousuke just dodged a bullet.

"but I'm not wearing a formal dress, mom." Kyousuke replied.

"It doesn't matter Kyousuke."

Daisuke stood up from the couch and immediately assisted Yoshino in setting up the camera; he brought out the stand out of the casing.

"Thank you, dear."

"Where's Kirino? We will be late if she keeps this up. Yoshino, help her with her dress."

Suddenly, the door creaked. She entered the room and Kirino slowly emerged in a stunningly beautiful dress; Kyousuke's jaw dropped into the floor; He could not believe from what he just saw; He described Kirino as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life; he could not deny that it made his heart pound wildly even though that is his sister. Surely enough, Mikagami would leave his own 2D world for Kirino if he had a chance to see this.

"F-faster, Kirino."

"Hai."

Kirino stood beside Kyousuke.

"Y-you look beautiful in that dress, Kirino."

"…."

"Did you braid your hair all by yourself?"

"U-um. Yeah"

"You should make that as your usual hairstyle. I like it."

"…"

"Ok, get ready."

"Say cheese!"

With their parents behind them, they posed for the picture. The Polaroid flashed twice capturing their photograph as a family.

"Kyousuke, we will be late because Kirino's photo shoot at the studio will end at midnight so take your dinner ahead of us."

"Hai." Kyousuke replied.

After that, the three of them left leaving Kyousuke alone in the house.

* * *

With nothing to do late in the afternoon, Kyousuke decided to surf the internet. Thankfully, Kirino did not close her bedroom so Kyousuke booted up her PC easily. Everything went smoothly until the computer prompted him to enter a password. Having no knowledge or clues about it, Kyousuke tried entering some random words.

"Hmmm, let's try Meruru."

"Password incorrect!"

"Hmmmm, Imouto"

"Password incorrect!"

After several minutes, Kyousuke grew impatient. In a desperate attempt to access the computer, he called Sena on his smartphone for help to crack the computer's password.

"What's the password Sena?"

"Wait for a minute sempai, I'm working on it."

"Ok….."

Kyousuke hang up for a moment but after five minutes to be exact Sena suddenly called him onii-chan.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I said Onii-chan"

"I see. So Akagi is with you?"

"Huh? No. He's asleep."

"Never mind so what's the password?"

"It's onii-chan as I have just said."

"Ahhhh, I see. I thought you are calling Akagi. Let me try it."

"tell me if that works.."

"It's not working."

"This is Kirino-chan's PC right? Try this one: Kyousuke-onii-chan"

"Wha-? Are you serious about that?"

"Of course, sempai."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I logged in!"

"Hehehehe."

"I owe you one. Thank you very much Sena~"

After that conversation, Kyousuke contemplated about it. He admitted that their relationship got better after Ruri broke up with him but he did not expect it to be this much. He could not comprehend the fact that Kirino set up the password to be his name. He giggled a little bit as he imagined Kirino calling him onii-chan.

"Onii-chan"

"huehuehehehehe."

After pre-occupying himself like that, he opened the router for internet connection and since it is taking too long, out of boredom, Kyousuke browsed the folders inside Kirino's drive until he saw something suspicious entitled: The Two of Us.

"So this is Kirino's diary."

He got the urge to open it but his conscience prevented him in doing that because he might discover something that he will regret later on. He just minimized it and surf the internet for his pleasure instead. Unfortunately, Kirino did not log out her facebook account; as a result, Kyousuke accessed it accidentally. On the chat list, he saw Ruri online. He wanted to message her but his heart ached a little bit so he right clicked and made her offline instead. Kyousuke let out a big sigh; He continued browsing Kirino's account.

"What the hell is this nonsense?" Suddenly, he saw a quote that caught his attention. He continued reading the quote saying: anyone can enter your heart without knocking on the door if you already opened it for someone you love who eventually left you.

"What?"

After reading it several times, he finally digested the concept. Basically, a person becomes vulnerable and dependent after a separation or a break-up. Somehow, he reflected if that situation applies to him.

"No doubt, I cannot concentrate at anything and I'm depressed as shit. I'm hurt and confused. My feelings are spinning out wildly. I can't define what I am feeling right now."

He could not find someone to rely on.

"Ruri…."

After that, he decided to shut down the computer and just rest for the moment. He closed the internet explorer and while closing some other applications, he saw Kirino's saved diary again. Curiosity really bugged him at this time; he second thought. He took a large deep breath and opened the diary by clicking it. He started reading the entries progressively up to the present time.

* * *

He read something that caught his dearest attention. He read something that he did not intend to. He read something that eventually changed his life in just a blink of an eye. He could not believe it. He tried to calm down but he could not stop shaking. He could not control this immense feeling. He felt himself breaking down after reading 'that' entry. He wanted to shout in anger as his tears flowed down his face unstoppably.

* * *

Thank you for giving this story a chance in your part. I hope that you enjoyed it.

Please give your most honest comment or opinion about the prologue of the story so that I can further improve on the next chapters.

Again, thank you!


End file.
